KKPCALM35
is the 35th episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and the 670th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Major Events *Diable evolves into a more wolf-like form that becomes defeated by the Cures. Synopsis Aoi is not looking forward to having to attend a formal event at an acquaintance of her father's. When the others ask her about it, she explains that it's a presentation of new sweets products. Himari gets so excited about it that Aoi invites her to come along. Meanwhile, Grave admires Diable's recovery and invites him to serve as one of his minions. Diable growls at the suggestion and refuses. Himari visits Aoi for a quick lesson in sweets etiquette from her and Mizushima. After Himari removed the plastic from a cake the wrong way and tried to eat choux creme the wrong way, Mizushima asks Aoi to show her how to do it. Aoi then shows Himari the proper ways of doing these things. Himari is amazed Aoi is has time for both her band and learning proper etiquette. Aoi tells her she does it to keep her freedom and to just enjoy herself. She then feeds Himari the cake. Mizushima is surprised that such different characters as Himari and Aoi get along so well. At the party Himari is delighted to see so many sweets presented. Aoi is wearing a formal dress, but Himari is in her school uniform. She's worried she doesn't fit in, but Aoi tells her it's okay. The host of the event then comes over to greet Aoi as representative of the Tategamis. While they are talking, Himari overhears other guests gossiping about Aoi's lifestyle. Aoi is glad the formalities are over and invites Himari to enjoy the sweets. Himari is still feeling awkward about being with all these upperclass people. Aoi and Himari are surprised to find the other girls at the party. Ciel explains that she was invited as a guest patissière to present a new dessert and that she brought along the whole KiraPati group to help her. Aoi and Himari decide to enjoy themselves too and try out all the sweets. Himari gets to show proper etiquette eating them and reminisces about her and Aoi working together on choux creme when they first met. Aoi says they've learned a lot since then, and Himari looks through her book with recipes and notes. When she tastes one of the cakes, she's amazed at how delicious it is and wonders how exactly it was made. Aoi takes her to meet the patissier so she can ask him about it. At that moment, Mizushima calls Aoi over to greet some guests. Himari assures Aoi she'll be okay on her own and Aoi leaves. When she's about to ask the patissier, she can't quite muster the courage and then gets interrupted by two other guests who try to discuss business with her as a friend of the Tategami family. Himari excuses herself as being from just an ordinary family and the guests leave disappointed. Feeling dejected, Himari puts her notebook back in her bag and walks away. She doesn't notice she dropped her notebook. At this moment Diable arrives at the party. Himari found a quiet corner to sulk and calls forth her crystal squirrel to tell her worries to. She doesn't understand how her and Aoi are even friends when they are so different. The squirrel hops away and runs into Aoi's crystal lion. Aoi then finds Himari. When she wants to run away, Himari discovers that her notebook is missing. Aoi tells her they'll look for it together. Himari tries to tell her she'll look for it alone, but Aoi doesn't want to hear of it. Meanwhile, the event's main presentation is starting. Just when Aoi and Himari find the notebook amid the gathered crowd, Diable begins to spread his miasma that makes people angry at each other. One of the guests tells Himari to get out of the way and pushes her. When she stumbles against someone else, a chain reaction results in the stage and the presentation being wrecked. The host angrily asks what's going on, and Himari admits that she stumbled. The other guests turn on Himari, who is too flustered to say anything. Aoi then steps onto the stage and formally apologizes to the host. Mizushima and the KiraPati group are surprised by Aoi's action, but the host, under Diable's influence, isn't swayed. The crowd then starts to bring up all Aoi's shortcomings as a proper young lady. Himari bursts out that it wasn't Aoi's fault and steps onto the stage to apologize as well. She ends up listing all of the qualities that to her make Aoi a really cool girl. Both Aoi and Himari herself are taken aback and a little embarrassed at Himari's vehemence. Diable now attacks in earnest, and Himari and Aoi transform while the others guide the guests to safety. Together they succeed in freezing Diable, but he breaks free again. Diable threatens Gelato, then pounces on Custard when she tries to save her. Gelato tries to attack Diable, but he throws her back with his tail. She tries to get back up and Diable knocks her down again. Gelato refuses to give up and Diable asks why Custard is worth risking her life for. Gelato then explains what she finds so great about Himari. The others attack Diable so he lets Custard go. When a combined attack by Whip, Chocolat and Macaron fails, Custard explains to Gelato and Parfait to make a giant choux creme with Diable inside. They do so, and Custard then uses Custard Illusion to explode it. After that everyone does Animal Go Round! together to finish him off. Diable promises he will be back though. Afterwards, the host apologizes to Aoi and Himari, while the others talk about how it was Diable who made the guests turn on them. Mizushima tells Himari and Aoi that he now understands that the two of them are actually quite similar. Ichika says they are both like choux creme, full of passion about the things they love. Characters Pretty Cures * Usami Ichika/Cure Whip * Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard * Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato * Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron * Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat * Kirahoshi Ciel/Kirarin/Cure Parfait Mascots * Pekorin * Chourou Villains * Diable (main opponent) * Grave (appears briefly) Secondary Characters *Mizushima Mitsuyoshi Trivia * Chic Roche's choux creme sweets are probably a reference to real world Ferrero Rocher's similar-looking candy. * This episode's end card was an announcement for the upcoming movie. Gallery :Main Page: KKPCALM35/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Episodes